After the Battle
by Ginge2496
Summary: This is my version of what happens after the battle but before nineteen years later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review.

Harry left the great hall silently, grateful for having a friend like Luna who was willing to cause such a good distraction. All he wanted to be was alone. Turning left, he took a step and surveyed the corridor; chunks of wall missing, the beautiful stain glass windows obliterated, rubble scattered around and blood splattered the stones. It made Harrys' empty stomach churn.

Harry continued regardless down the corridor grazing his calloused fingers against the wall, his mind remained blank, it hurt too much to think, when he did the names, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, swirled repeatedly making him feel dizzy.

He reached the steps leading to Dumbledores' office and climbed them, his muscled ached. It was just as he had left it but the pensive had moved back into the corner behind the handsome desk. Harry peered in, extracted the memory and placed it into the vial which hermione had given him.

Then as if he had read Harrys' mind Dumbledores' portrait awnsered, " Why not place it in the collection? I asure you it will be safe."

"Yes Sir but..."

"Albus, my dear man, it is Albus, you above anyone have earnt the right to call me by my first name, it should be I calling you Mr Potter for you are a greater man than I ever was."

"Harry would be fine, I think I will leave it here... for now but I think I would like to come back for it, it's kind of special I think."

"I will inform Minerva then"

"Thanks sir, I mean Albus"  
The old wizard in the portrait smiled proudly down at Harry and rested his chin on the tips of his long fingers. He looked as if he was going to say something but stopped himself as he realised the condition of the man infront of him who looked as if he would curl up on the cold floor and sleep for a thousand years. " Go Harry, whatever needs to be said will wait, all you need to do is look after yourself and I would strongly suggest that you visit the hospital wing and let Poppy look at you."

" I guess it can wait, goodbye Albus."

"Goodbye Harry."

Exiting the office Harry began to ascend the staircase which to his delight had almost stopped moving appart from the odd one or two which, shuddered as they changed platform. After a few minuets of walking Harry reached the entrance of the Griffindor Commonroom. He stalled and realised that to his annoyance he didn't know the password. He began to turn when he heard, " There is no password for you our ssssaviour, you may enter," The fat lady had obviously begun her celebrations as there were at least empty three bottles of cooking sherry scattered around her feet.

Harry chuckled, said thank you and stepped into the familiar commonroom. He was home. Relief rushed through him and the three days of sleep he had missed finally caught up on him. With what seemed a hurculean effort he made his way up to the seventh year dormitory. All of the beds where made, even his and Rons, the tower was completely unharmed.

Harry undressed down to his ripped, dirty t-shirt and boxers pulled back the covers and got into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, not even bothering to remove his glasses. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, more reviews would be great, I'm trying to make the chapters longer.  
_

Harry began to stir, he opened his eyes but the world seemed a blurry mess, someone had been in to check on him and had taken off his glasses but they hadn't stayed. Harry picked them up of the cabinet next to him and placed them on his nose, taking care not to catch the cut on the bridge of his nose.

He carefully sat up and lent against the bedhead then surveyed the room, it looked like all of the beds had been slept in as the covers had been carelessly thrown back but the room was now as empty as it had been when he had arrived. He had no idea what time it was and out of the window it was still quite dark, it could have been dawn or dusk but he couldn't tell. All Harry knew was that he had been asleep for along time because as he stood up his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate.

It took him five minuets to make it to the showers however Harry was glad he got there as he hadn't had a proper wash with hot water for days, weeks even. Harry washed the mud and blood off his body only really taking in his injuries for the first time, he had a cuts and bruises all up his legs and a large gash on his arm which had stopped bleeding and had a thick scab crusting over the top. These didn't bother him that much but the grazes on his face did as the water made them burn and then there was the giant angry red bruise which marked his skin where Voldemorts' killing curse had hit him. Ouch he had only just realised that it made a constant dull throbbing which he hadn't noticed. He made a mental note to go and see Madame Pomfrey. After food, his stomach reminded him.

The good thing about the shower was that the warm water had undone most of the tension in his muscles however the bad thing was that he had forgotten to bring in a towel and the thought of putting on his sinnged, dirty boxers and t-shirt was extremely unappealing so he decided to chance it. He walked out to the dormitory and had nearly reached his towel when the door opened.

"Har... of merlin,"

"Crap Ginny,"

Harry grabbed the towel and tried to get back some of his modesty even though his blush had managed to spread across his whole body.

"Um... I'll come back later," said Ginny as she quickly turned to run out of the door with her hand clamped over her eyes.

"No Gin wait... Oh Merlin... One second...Kreacher!," Harry called in a muddle.

"OK I'll just um..." Ginny had stopped at the door but still kept her back to him. This wasn't what she had in mind when she imagined seeing Harry, she had been stood outside the door for at least five minuets building herself up to having a go at Harry for being completely and utterly stupid for A) Leaving her thinking she would be safer without him and B) Walking into the forest and giving himself up to Voldemort. However now her mind was in a bit of a whirl, she hadn't even noticed Harrys' injuries.

There was a large crack and kreacher appeared, apparently sensing what Harry had needed he silently handed Harry a set of freshly laundered clothes and then disapperated. Harry put on the clothes smiling, this was the first time in months that his clothes had smelt of the Hogwarts washing powder. It made his feel even more like he was home, there was no need to run anymore.

"So..." Ginny turned back around but her face was still a shade of red but Harry noticed the tear tracks down her face at once,"Gin I'm so"

"No don't say it. It's not your fault." Ginny cut him off mid-sentence.

"But if I was sooner. I could of saved them."

"No you can't think like that," she replied softly, closing the gap between them.

"But it's true"

"No," she raised her voice and took Harrys' face between her hands and forced him to look into her fierce brown eyes," THEY made their decision to fight. It was THEIR choice Harry. Not yours. THEY had to fight because it was THEIR families on the line as well because they couldn't bare for Voldemort to take away everything they loved. So it's not your fault. Do you hear me Harry James Potter?"

"Yer I know Ginny but what about Teddy? Tonks and Remus, he'll never know them, just like me and you know what. It sucks."

"He will have you and me and Andromeda and the rest of us Harry. He will never be on his own because we will always be there and I know we will never be the same as his mum or dad but..." Whatever else Ginny was going to say was completely lost, as Harry kissed Ginny with such passion that the room could have set on fire but neither of them would have noticed. After several minuets they broke appart, breathing heavily.

"Your right, your always right and..." Harry gulped unsure whether to contuinue.

"And?"

"And I love you." He waited for her reaction slightly afraid. He had never told anyone that or he couldn't even remember anyone saying it to him.

"As I you."

Harry was slightly puzzled at her response because she never actually said the words. He could tell she was hiding something but he couldn't tell what. It could wait for now.

"So that means we are back together then?"

"Yer sure" Her awnser was slightly reluctant but she took his hand and lead him to the stairs. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys this is the next chapter. Please review; I've only had one so far. _

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand in the corridor leading to the great hall. He hadn't left the tower since the battle, so he was a bit anxious. What would everyone s reaction be? Would they all hate him? It was his fault wasn't it? Should he turn back to the common room and get Kreacher to bring him some breakfast? Harry began to panic and his hand gripped onto Ginny s'.

She looked up and saw the panic in his eyes, "It will be fine Harry, and trust me." This didn't really help, but he knew that he couldn't run again. He owed Ginny. Harry nodded and gave her a small smile, then carried on only pausing for a second before the grand doors swung open.

The Great Hall was completely silent, letting Harry take in what was in front of him. The bodies which had been carefully laid in there had been moved and instead replaced by the house tables however everyone was mingled together. Professor McGonagall was sat at the end of the hall in the heads chair but when she noticed Harry, she beamed at him and stood up whilst clapping as loud as she possibly could. Everyone else joined in and soon the hall was full of deafening applause. Harry was completely amazed. This had been the complete opposite reaction to what he had first thought but the person he really wanted the reassurance from was the Weasels.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and dragged him towards the table full of their family.  
"Oh Harry my boy!" The next thing Harry knew was him being squeezed, nearly to death, by Molly Weasley. Harry hugged her back nearly has hard and then unwillingly let go." I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I really am. You too Mr Weasley."  
"Nonsense it's Molly or Arthur, you are a man not a boy even though you are far too skinny just like Ron. Now sit I will get you a spot of breakfast. A bit of everything?" She asked however she had already begun to pile up his plate with everything so she hadn't really needed to ask him.

Harry looked up in alarm at Mr Weasley but all he did was give him a sad smile. Harry knew that this was her way of coping with everything by looking around everyone who was left and not thinking about what she had lost. The plate was placed in front of him and harry dug in however after eating very little for the past year his stomach had shrunk so he could only manage half of the mountain of food this meant he received a rather disappointed look from Mrs Weasley. Harry discreetly put his hand on Ginny s knee under the table, still unsure of whether her family had known about their relationship but it didn't really seem to be the right time to be announcing it to the world. Ginny placed her hand onto of his and Harry smiled until he noticed George at the end of table slightly further away from his family. George looked completely lost. His eyes were vacant and watery with huge bags. His shoulders hunched and the food Mrs Weasley had obviously put in front of him was completely untouched. Harry had no idea of what to say so he thought that if he kept silent it would be better.

On the other side of Ginny were Bill and Fleur. Bill had his eyes firmly fixed on George and he had a frown making the scars given to him by Greyback look even uglier. Fleur on the other hand looked as beautiful as ever but exhausted. She had her head rested on her husband s shoulder and her eyes were closed as she dozed quietly.

Charlie sat opposite them next to Percy. Both of them picked at their food talking quietly about something but it was too quiet for anyone else to hear. It must be hard for Percy, he had spent so long way from his family only to join them and then they lose another brother, this time forever. It just wasn't fair.

Kingsley Shacklebolt tapped Harry on the shoulder. "May I have a word?" He looked slightly harassed but other than that fine. "Of course."

Harry stood up and said to Ginny, "I'll be back, wait for me?"  
"Sure." She replied.

Kinglsey took another look and said, You to Ron and Hermione."  
"Of course, Minister."  
"Minister?" Asked Harry.  
Well temporary Minister." replied Kingsley.  
"Oh, congrats"  
Kingsley gave a deep chuckle. "Let's go then."

The Golden Trio followed him not really wanting to answer the questions that they knew where going to be asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter,yay, reviews would be appriciated.

The trio sat in Professor mcGonagalls old office. It was not nearly as big as her new one, which all of the heads had used over the years, but it was warm and more welcoming as someone, presumably a house elf, had lit the fireplace in the corner. They sat on three heavily cushioned chairs which nearly swallowed up the seriously underfed teens, had it been anyone else the sight may have looked rather funny however their serious expression where not a laughing matter.

Before them sat Kingsley who was leaning against the large mahogany desk, arms crossed and a odd smile on his face. "So... I would like to say thank you to you all, what you did was incredibly brave. Especially you Harry, I don't think we would be here now if it wasn't for you." Kingsley smiled at Harry obviously thinking that his words were comforting him. In fact they where doing the complete opposite. Harry thought about who would have been alive if he had been quicker or even he hadn't have been born. Person after person had been cut down over the years trying to protect him: his parents, cedric, sirius, mad-eye, hedwig, dobby, dumbledore and everyone else.

Hermione sensed Harrys' discomfort. "We did what we had to," She said tears welled up in her eyes and Ron grasped her hand to try and reasure her, earning him a small smile.  
"Well what you did was amazing however we would like to know what it was exactly you had been doing this past year."  
"Who's we?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
"Well... the whole of the wizarding world, obviously."  
"No"  
"Sorry?"  
"No not everyone needs to know, somethings need to be secret, forever, from the public."  
"I guess we would tell the order the full story" said Hermione looking at Harry. Harry nodded.  
"And Neville and Luna" added Ron quickly."They helped lead the DA so they diserve to know.  
Hermione looked stunned," What?." asked Ron confused. "Nothing" repied Hermione quickly, turning a deep red hugh.  
"Well I guess that would work, we could set up a meeting, how about this evening?"  
"No not just yet, we've only just got back and well, what with F... We are just not ready, right?" Harry directed his question more to Ron and Hermione than to Kingsley.  
"Alright, we'll give it a few days but Harry the sooner it is done the better. For all of us."  
"Yes Minister." said Hermione.  
"It's Kingsley, anyway my second question, well it's not really a question, just something for you to mull over. Well as you are aware you missed your last year and well thing here weren't exactly peachy at Hogwarts so Minerva has said if you wish you may return to do your final year and your Newts," Hermiones eyes lit up,"However, the ministry is going to need alot of rebuilding and there are alot of death eaters running about and a rather large decline in Aurors, so I am offering you both a place at the training, starting the second of September. Without taking your newts. If you want. Or if you would rather Hermione not be an Auror I am sure we could find you a place somewhere else." The three of them sat amazed at his offer. Seeing that they weren't likely to make a reply anytime soon Kingsley said, "Right I'll set up a meeting for a few days, before you go home and well... thank you again."  
Hermione stood up and dragged Ron out of the office with her and Harry got up and soon followed.

"Bloody hell"  
"Ronald" scalded Hermione.  
"Sorry," he replied sheepishly." So what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know, I need to talk to Ginny bout it really, see what she says." Ron rolled his eyes."What are you going to do Mione?"  
"I want to get my NEWTs so I guess I'll be coming back, but it will be weird though after all of this time without having to go to school."  
Ron looked slightly sad. "What? Don't you want to come back?,"asked Hermione.  
"No, not really, it would be just too weird, it wouldn't be right for me, I don't think plus all of the death eaters are still out there, I just want to... well you know. But it's not like we have to choose right now."  
"No,it's not" Hermione sounded close to tears.  
"We're going to go for a walk um..."  
"I'll see you later I want to talk to Ginny"  
Ron led Hermione down the corridor with his arm tightly around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Harry smiled again glad that they had finally got together, the whole will they wont they thing had begun to grow old.

Harry went in to the hall again, it had emptied a considerable amount since earlier but most of the weasleys were still there.  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Molly worried.  
"They've gone for a walk."  
"But..."  
"They will be fine mum, I heard Minnie telling Hagrid that nearly all of the aurors in England are guarding Hogwarts and putting up lots of wards, they'll be fine."  
More shocked than anything Molly agreed, this had been the first time George had spoken since Fred had died. "Where is Arthur, Bill and Charlie?"  
"They have gone to check the house." said Percy.  
"The house, merlin, my house." Molly began to cry again. Fleur and percy went comfort her as George just stared at his hands.  
Harry stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.  
"Harry, come take a walk with me?"  
Uh oh this didn't sound good. Harry gulped and grabbed Ginnys outstreched hand and followed her into the courtyard. This was not one of those good talks, Harry could just tell. 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter :)

They stood in the courtyard, or what was left of it. Large pieces of rock littered the floor but it looked like Filch had tried to arrange them into neat looking piles around the edge. The fountain in the middle had also taken a beating, the basin at the bottom had been completely destroyed allowing the water to flow out across the stone floor and the statue in the centre was missing a chunk out of the top. It looked like it had been taken off by one of the giants scythes.

Ginny stopped near the one of the few ledges remaining and looked at Harry. "What is it Gin?"  
"We need to talk"  
"Okay..."  
"I don't think I can do this right now"  
"Do what?"  
"Us"  
"What? I don't understand what about in the dorm? You kissed me"  
"I know but it's too soon, with Fr... What happened last night, I just don't think it is a good idea for us to be together"

Ginny refused to look at Harry, instead choosing patch on the floor in front of his trainers. He knew that wasn't the real reason. She could never look anyone in the eye if she was hiding something.

"Tell me the real reason Ginny"  
"That is it"  
"No, it's not. I know you; you can't look at me so I know you're hiding something. Tell me."  
"You really want to know"  
"Of course"

Harrys heart felt like lead, he had a suspicion what was going to come next and he knew that he wasn't going to like it at all.

"You left"  
"I had to"  
"I know, you had some bloody secret mission to go off on, with Ron and Hermione. I get it."  
"Obviously you don't" Harry was beginning to feel angry now, how could she be annoyed that he had to go and kill Voldemort, he could have killed her.  
"No I do, you dumped me because you didn't want me "in danger", Well news flash I was in danger all last year at school where you left me. I'm not some delicate little flower that needs protection I can fight for myself. Then you come back and go off and LET YOURSELF BE KILLED! "I had to" Harry shouted cutting off whatever she was going to say. "and I know you can look after yourself but I didn't want you to be in anymore danger than you already were"  
"That wasn't you decision to make, don't you think I should have had any say in it."  
"Ginny I'm sorry but I did what I thought was right and as for me letting Voldemort kill me, I had to I had no choice"  
"Of course you had a choice, there is always a choice"  
"No I didn't and maybe it would have been better if I had died, I'm lucky I came back"  
"Better, better for who? Certainly not me or my family or your friends"  
"Sometimes sacrifices are made for the greater good"  
"But you didn't even say goodbye" Ginny sounded defeated now a total contrast form earlier.  
I couldn't because if I had then I wouldn't have gone and we would all be dead, I. Love. You. Ginerva. Weasley" That was the real reason Harry realised, she was hurt because Harry never said goodbye. And you know what the last thing I thought about was you, your hair, your smell, your eyes, your smile. I was so happy that you where my last thought." Ginny was speechless.  
"Gin?"  
"Ok so what about next time?"  
"Next time? Voldemorts dead"  
"Yes I know, but your still going to be a target then so am I and you re going to leave me again aren't you because you don't want me in danger"  
"I wouldn't, I can't leave you again"  
"Somehow, I just can't believe you" she said sadly.  
"I'll show you, I won t leave you"  
"I can't be with someone I can't trust Harry. You need to get back to living normally again then when all of this isn't so raw and literally yesterdays new, we could try again. I'm sorry"  
"Gin..." Harry couldn't think of anything else to say because deep down he knew it was true, he would never want to put her in danger but he knew that he loved her more than anything so he wasn't going to give up he was going to keep fighting for her. He had to make her see that he wouldn't leave her no matter what it takes.

Ginny rose on her tip toes and kissed Harry on the cheek, then walked inside. Harry sat on the ledge and put his head in his hands what had just happened? A tear dripped from his eye and then suddenly the floodgates opened and he wept. He cried for everyone he had lost, for Teddy and finally for Ginny who had stolen his heart.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but after a while a hand grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned around suddenly expecting an attack but found it was only the slightly balding Arthur Weasley.  
"Alright son?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Call me Arthur, Harry, What s up"  
"Oh it's nothing just the usual"  
Arthur smiled "Do you want to talk about it?" Having raised seven children he knew that he shouldn't push him; he would talk in his own time.  
Unsure of what Arthur had known about his and Ginny s' previous relationship Harry answered Not really, it's nothing"  
Arthur nodded " Well I was just coming to tell you that we are going back to the Burrow and your quite welcome to join us, in fact Molly has insisted it"  
"Thank you that would be great"  
"No problem, now you wouldn't know what is the matter with Ginny would you?"  
"Ummm..."  
Arthur chuckled at Harry s reaction. "It will be ok, just give it time"  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm her father, I know everything" Harry took that as a warning as well as his answer.  
"Yes sir" Harry answered in a small voice.  
"So come on then let s go, Kingsley also said that he will move the meeting to tomorrow evening at the Burrow, so there s lots of work to be done" Arthur turned and walked back inside and Harry followed.

Next chapter is going to be up soon... hopefully. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Burrow was completely different to how the trio had left it during the disaster of Bill and Fleurs wedding. The roof and windows were intact but the faded paint was peeling off the outside walls and the windows were covered in a layers of grime and dust. The garden around the back next to the orchard which was usually kept in an organised kind of way looked like a magical jungle. Mrs Weasley was sure it was like heaven for the garden gnomes, so would take forever to get rid of.

Inside was worse. Someone had rifled through the house, searching every room. Their stuff was all over and a lot of it was broken. Who ever had been here had left a message on the wall. The weasleys had a suspicion it was written in blood, not human thankfully but dragons. Mrs Weasley gasped as she read it. "WE WILL FIND THEM, THEY CANT HIDE FOREVER AND WE WILL KILL THEM, THEN YOU BLOOD TRAITORS". Mr Weasley put his hands on her shoulders and said, it s over now. They can't hurt us anymore," Then he waved his wand to disappear the message but it wouldn't vanish. Arthur starred at the wall angrily until Hermione walked over to it with a cloth she had found in the kitchen and rubbed at it. It began to rub away obviously the arrogant death eaters hadn't considered getting rid of it the muggle way. Percy and Ron joined her and the rest of the family explored the house assessing the damage. Ginny s room was the worst but Ron and the Twins rooms were relatively untouched: that was probably because the ghoul was in Ron's pretending to be infected with spattergroit and the twins room was full of failed experiments or unreleased products. The death eaters must have been cowards and not wanted to have risked it. Probably wise. Once they had finished looking the slowly made their way back downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ok so it is a mess but we can fix it. We have a meeting here tomorrow night so. Off to bed all of you and we will start with the clean up tomorrow morning. I know your rooms are a mess but we will just have to improvise beds for tonight, announced Mr Weasley answering Ron s unasked question.

"Is it alright if we stay as well Dad?" asked Bill.  
"That would be great. I think your mum was going to insist anyway." Molly was sat silently on a kitchen chair staring at her hankie in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Then I think I am going to put up some wards before I go to bed, I won t be long."  
"Do you need any help son?"  
"No it's ok, I shouldn't be long" Bill walked out of the door and down the tracks to the gate and began chanting a series of complicated hexes and wards.

Harry had gone silently upstairs his mind reeling off everything he still had to do; clean the burrow, go to the meeting, get Ginny back, go to the funerals, meet Teddy. Had anyone even told Andromeda about Remus and Tonks? Surely she would know already. Harry was going to go back down and ask but then thought twice remembering the look on Arthur and Molly s faces. Instead he went into Rons room and pushed some of the rubbish into the corner, uncluttering his camp bed which was missing all of its legs. Then Ron walked in "Bloody hell it smells like a ghoul s arse in here"  
"Well Ron that would be because there has been a ghoul in here pretending to be you for the past year"  
"Good point" said Ron."Well good night." Ron lay down and was immediately asleep. That wasn't unusual as he could literally fall asleep anywhere but normally him and Harry would chat for a while until either one had nodded off.  
"Good night" said Harry to no one and he climbed under the blankets keeping on his jumpers but removing his jeans. But he couldn't get to sleep, not used to sleeping indoors after a year of sleeping in a tent so he laid their hands behind his head and starred at the ceiling listening to Rons snores.

Harry had always been an early riser. Probably because of the Dursleys ordering him to make breakfast all of the time but he had to admit half five was way too early to be up, especially as he got to sleep a little after one. Harry stood up, unable to lay there anymore, and dressed quickly, thinking that he should probably ask Hermione for a clean shirt when she woke up. Then he kept downstairs avoiding the squeaky step near the bottom of the stairs. He walked to the kitchen and looked in the pantry, not that he was hungry but he wandered what the food situation was like because surely everyone else would be. As he suspected it was empty.  
"Kreacher" he whispered.  
With a small pop the house elf appeared wide awake despite the time. Do house elves ever sleep?  
"How can Kreacher be of service master?"  
"Call me Harry, Kreacher"  
"Yes Master Harry"  
"That s not what I..." Forget it he thought, it's too early to explain. Can you get some groceries in for the weasleys as there is nothing? here to eat?"  
"Of course Master Harry, Kreacher will leave them on the kitchen table"  
"Thank you, also what is Grimmauld Place like?"  
"It was ruined but the men that followed you back when Master Harry went to the Ministry."  
"Could you go there and begin tidying; maybe you could take a friend from Hogwarts so you re not lonely."  
"Yes Master Harry, Kreacher will do it right away sir and will take Winky with him."  
"Kreacher there is no rush, I'm not moving there just yet"

Harry had decided last night that he was going to move back to Grimmauld in September when Hogwarts reopened because he was going to begin Auror training not return to Hogwarts and it would be too weird to stay here even though the thought of going back to Sirius' old house was not a popular one.

Harry walked outside, it was a little cold outside but he could hardly feel it. He looked around at what needed doing and began to walk towards the garden drawing his wand and beginning to cut the hedges and grass. He might as well make himself useful as he had nothing to do anymore. No more destiny, no more running, no more Voldemort. Harry smiled and continued. It took him until seven but the garden was beginning to look normal again. Harry was working up a sweat and had stripped down to just his t-shirt. He left the degnoming, he wasn't really a fan of it unless he could do it with Ron and make it into a competition to see who could throw the gnomes the furthest. Pleased with his work he walked inside and sat at the table. Still no one was up, not surprising really as they were all exhausted. Still looking for something to do Harry picked up the food Kreacher had left and began to pack the pantry. Harry was nearly finished then the stairs creaked. Harry turned around to see Mr Weasley. "Alright Harry? You re up early"  
"Couldn't sleep, I got Kreacher to get in some food."  
"You didn't need to do that"  
"I know but I wanted to"  
"Cup of tea?"  
"Yes please" he replied as he sat down.  
Mr Weasley looked out of the window and poured them both a mug of tea.  
"Harry?"  
"Uh hu"  
"Did you do that?"  
"Do what?" "The garden"  
Harry blushed,"Oh um yer, I was up and I had nothing to do so I um well..."  
"Thank you. But you know, there are a lot of us in our family so you didn't need to do it on your own. We are all here to help you"  
"I know but I didn't mind."  
They sat there in quiet until everyone came downstairs.

Mrs Weasley noticed the garden straight away and smothered Harry in a bone breaking hug. Thoroughly embarrassed Harry sat down and they ate a quiet breakfast, without George. The worst bit was that Ginny wouldn't look Harry in the eye and spent the whole time looking at her plate.  
After breakfast Mrs Weasley divided everyone and gave them jobs apart from Harry.  
But Mrs... Molly, I want to help."  
"You already have, now if you do want to do something you can go to Andromeda Tonks' and meet your godson, but remember to be back by four for the meeting."  
"But..." "No buts go we will be fine."  
"Mum that s not fair."  
Don t you 'that s not fair' me Ronald Weasley, Harry got up early and did some work this morning so you can do some now without complaining." Ron knew she meant business so skulked off upstairs to clean his and Harry s room.

Harry said goodbye to everyone after putting on a clean shirt from Hermione s bag and walked off down the road until he could apparate to see his godson for the first time.

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone who had already reviewed. :) Next chapter hopefully shouldn't be too long to wait. 


	7. Chapter 7

Next Chapter :)

The path crunched under Harry s feet as he slowly walked towards the front door. Should he have sent an owl in advance? Would she even want him to see Teddy? Harry stood in front of the door for at least two minutes before raising his hand and knocked on the door. He waited apprehensively for the door to open and when finally when it did he was faced with a shock.

There stood Andromeda Tonks but she looked like hell. He black hair was nearly completely grey unlike when Harry had last seen her and it looked like a birds nest. Her skin was ghostly pale and her eyes were red because of the tears which welled up in her eyes as she looked at the raven haired boy in front of her. Harry couldn't miss the bags under her eyes and the fact that she looked way thinner than was surely healthy just like him.

"Harry"  
"Yes Mrs Tonks"  
"Please call me Andromeda or Andi, T... everyone does, come in."  
"Thank you"

Harry walked across the threshold and took notice of the mess; it was nearly as bad as the Weasleys. Harry took off his coat and hung it up on the peg next to Tonks' old auror jacket. He followed Mrs Tonks into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the mess I've just not had time to do anything because Teddy just won t settle."  
"Its fine don't worry about it"  
"I think it's because of... well you know. He misses them."  
"So do you"  
"Yes"  
"Me too" Andi smiled sadly and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Tea?"  
"Sure, um... did they tell you that I'm his godfather?"  
"Yes"  
"Well...I want to help. Raise him that is."  
"You are only young yourself Harry don't put too much pressure on yourself, I'm sure you will be a great godfather"  
"Did they say what would happen to him if they died?"  
"Remus made the plans I think. Nymph...Dora, she didn't want to think about it. She was sure one of them would get through it."  
"What did they say?"  
"He'll stay with me. But you can come round whenever. I'll be grateful for the help and then when he's older he can stay for a few days with you"

Harry didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. He wanted to be there for him like Sirius was for him but hopefully he would be around for longer. He wanted to make sure that he grew up surrounded by love and happiness. Harry s musings were interrupted by a loud cry coming in from the sitting room.

"Oh Merlin, not again I only just got him down" Andi put her head in her hands. Fresh tears flowing down her face. She went to get up.  
"No don't worry, I've got him" Harry walked into the room across to the Moses basket in the corner. He had no idea what to do as he had never held a baby before. He had seen one a long time ago when Aunt Petunia's friend had bought round her baby but Harry thought she was hideous as she was a long skinny baby with a large pink bow on top of her head. Harry peered into the basket. Teddy was completely different. He was perfect. He was chubby with a covering of hair which was an angry red. Harry scooped him up gently. Tonks had obviously picked out his wardrobe as he was wearing a baby grow with a wolf on the front. Not something Remus would have chosen, he was sure. Harry held him as began bouncing him gently remembering to support his head, something he was sure the lady with the snotty baby had said to Dudley when he held her.  
"Shhhhhhh don't cry Ted everything will be ok, I'm Harry your godfather and I am going to look after you with your Gran so don't worry. I'll make sure you're always safe and have everything you need. I'll teach you to ride a broom and how to tie your shoes and how to pull pranks as good as your dad and my dad, but don't tell your Gran that because I'm sure she won t like it."  
Sometime during Harry s speech Teddy had stopped crying and peered at Harry eyes wide eyeing him up. His eyes were the same colour as Remus', light brown. He had the same mouth as Remus but his nose was like Tonks. He was the perfect mixture.

After a minute or two of assessing Harry, Teddy s hair turned black. "He likes you." Harry jumped at the noise and turned around. "He hasn't stopped crying without being absolutely exhausted for days and he only turns his hair to your colour if he likes you so I'd say you re definitely be fine." Harry smiled and Teddy yawned and grabbed Harrys' finger in his hand and closed his eyes sleeping peacefully. "Well he seems settled, do you think you could watch him while I do some tidying."  
"Sure, why don't you take a nap after I don't have to be back until four and it's only eleven now so..."  
"Thank you"  
"No problem"  
Harry settled down in a plush chair in the corner with a sleeping Teddy resting safely in his arms. Harry began to hum a few muggle nursery rhymes Petunia had sang to Dudley when he was small, well smaller he had never been little, and before he knew it he was asleep as well.  
Andi checked on them on them before she went for her nap but they were fast asleep. Harry s mouth was gaping open and Teddy s hair was bright blue. Unfortunately both were snoring.

A few hours later Harry woke up startled by the loud noise in his arms. His nap had been the best sleep he had, had in forever so he could have slept forever if Teddy had let him.  
"What's wrong Teddy bear?"  
"I think he wants this" Andi walked in with a bottle in her hand. She looked miles better as did the house. Harry took the bottle and sat Teddy up a bit.  
"Make sure the teat is full of milk and he might need burping half way"  
"Hu, burping?"  
"Pat his back and rub it in circles"  
"Oh ok"  
"Don't worry you re a natural. I don't expect you to know even as much as you do"  
"No I'm just making it up"  
"Well now you know how all parents feel then." Harry chuckled and began to burp Teddy.  
"Yep that s right make sure you re still supporting his head and pat a bit harder he's not going to break"  
After he had fed him, Teddy began to cry again.  
"Oh Teddy you stink"  
"Ha ha come on Ted lets go change you"  
"I can do it"  
"No I'll do it but you can watch, you can do it next time you re here, deal?"  
"Deal"  
Harry watched how to change his nappy and not get peed on in the process.  
"How can someone so small produce something so nasty?"  
"Oh trust me this is nothing" Andi looked at the clock. It was nearly four. "Don't you have a meeting to go at four?"  
"What? Yes"  
Harry took Teddy back off Andi and took him downstairs. He didn't want to leave. Harry kissed him on the head and said, Night, night Teddy, I'll see you tomorrow?" Looking at Andi.  
"If you have the time"  
"I'll always have the time"  
"You are a good man Harry and I'm glad they chose you"  
Harry blushed, "I want to help you so when I'm allowed back at the bank, IF I'm allowed then I want to help so I'm going to set up a fund for Teddy that you can use to bring him up on and I'll set him an account of his own for when he is older"  
"I couldn't ask that of you, it's too much" Although secretly she was relieved that she knew she had a back up just in case as she was the only one left of her whole family.  
"You re not I'm telling you that s what I'm doing because I have way too much money to know what to do with really", he said feeling rather embarrassed at the actual amount of his riches. He would have to go to Gringotts and find out eventually. "Well I better be off then."  
Harry put down the content baby and turned to give Andi a hug. "See you tomorrow"  
"You will, take care wont you"  
"Always do, bye"  
"Bye"

Harry walked back down the path and dissaperated back to the Burrow where he was met by Molly. "So how was it dear?"  
"Great" he said with a smile.  
"He's got you wrapped around his little finger already then" she said knowingly.  
"Yup" Harry sighed.  
Molly chuckled then turned to Harry, Everyone is here, waiting for you."  
"Yer ok "It'll be fine don't worry about it"  
Harry followed Molly into the sitting room ready to re-tell the story which plagued his nightmares for years.

I love the Teddy and Harry relationship because Harry becomes Teddys replacement father like Sirius. I know my punctiation sucks :P Would be great if you could tell me what you think so far also what do you think Harry should do return to Hogwarts? Or join the Aurors? Thanks for reading.  



	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter :)

Harry walked in to see everyone sitting in a horseshoe chatting to the people around them. Harry looked to see who had come. All of the Weasleys were there, even George although he was sat on his own in the shadow of the corner. Next to the Weasleys was Kingsley and Professor McGonagall who was quietly talking to Professors Flickwit and Sprout. However Horace Slughorn was nowhere to be seen. The other side of the teachers was the remaining few of the order. The number of them surprised Harry as there was very few of them left. Finally sitting on the floor near the Weasleys was Neville and Luna. Neville was in conversation with Ginny and she was smiling as she listened to whatever Neville was saying. Harry felt the green eyed monster creep back, he wanted to be the one talking to her and making her feel better not Neville.

Hermione and Ron walked towards Harry holding hands." Ready?" asked Hermione. "As I ll ever be, what about you two?"  
"No way mate but I guess I ll never be"  
"Well in that case let s get this over with"  
They walked over to the front of the room where three bean bags had been place. Harry dropped into one and sat there as the room quickly quietened until you could hear a pin drop. They all waited for one of the golden trio to make the first sound.

"So... um... thanks for coming, I guess. I asked that you be here because I trust you and well... I think you deserve to know the proper truth not what will be going in the papers"  
"What harry means to say is anything you hear in this meeting can't be public knowledge. Some of the secrets that V Voldemort had are so dark that it could be a risk to all of humanity" added Hermione.  
"Of course, you can trust us, completely Harry. We won t tell a soul" Professor McGonagall reassured them.

"Ok so I guess we will star at the beginning..."

He told them about when Tom Riddle was a boy and how Dumbledore met him and took him away to Hogwarts. Then about him discovering about horcruxes but he left out that it was Slughorn that had told him as Harry suspected he had already known. Everyone sat in awed silence but they had disgusted expressions on their faces. After a while of speaking Hermione took over explaining about their first, second, third and fourth year. There was not as much to say because nearly all of them already knew about it. Harry picked up the story from the graveyard where Tom had killed Cedric. He used my blood to make a new him. Before he was like a really wrinkly old baby, it's hard to explain and by using my blood he had tied himself to me even more. Then after that it felt like he was everywhere. It was weird and my scar hurt all of the time. He used me." Harry admitted ashamedly. I couldn't tell what was real and what was fake and I didn't want Sirius to die" He told them about the prophecy and what it meant. "So in the end I knew that one of us would have to kill the other." Harry looked down at the floor and pause letting everything sink in.

Everyone looked at Harry sadly, knowing that he blamed himself for Sirius death as well as everyone else'. Starting again he began to describe his sixth year and his private lessons. Hermione and Ron added in bits that he had forgotten. Then when Harry told how Dumbledore had died the women began to cry and the men did their best to comfort them whilst holding back their own tears.

After a small pause Hermione started to speak giving Harry a break. Ron had said little but was worrying about the part which was coming up, when they tell everyone that he ran away. Between the two of them they told the whole tale of what the task Dumbledore had asked them to do. From staying in Grimmauld to camping in the wood and going to Godrics Hollow where Nagini had attacked Harry and breaking into Gringotts. At that point Bill interrupted, "Don't worry Harry I'll have a word, make sure you can get your money leave it with me and there are also some more things to go over but it can wait."  
"Thanks Bill"  
They glossed over Remus' visit and Ron disappearing which immediately made Ron relax. He knew then that he had been completely forgiven. Ron even went on and described what had happened to him and Hermione during the battle, something which Harry had been quite interested in and then it was Harrys turn.

Harry gulped, "So I went to see the ghost of Ravenclaw. Turns out she was Rowena s daughter who was killed by the Bloody Baron and well like Ron said we destroyed it in the room of requirement and as we did I kinda got a vision of Nagini so I knew it was supposed to be the last one and we went off to kill him. Harry took a deep breath and told them all of Snapes brutal murder.  
"He was a bloody traitor, he deserved it" Everyone looked at McGonagall shocked but she carried on regardless. "Well you didn't see what was happening at Hogwarts. We couldn't keep the students safe. I couldn't do anything. It was all down to the Carrows for punishment. He is a disgrace to the name of wizard." Harry looked over at Ginny, Neville and Luna. Neville had one arm around Luna and his other hand clamped on Ginny s knee. She looked deathly pale and huge tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry wished again that he could comfort her.  
"NO" Harry said loudly. Interrupting the furious chatter around him. They all turned shocked.  
"He didn't betray us," Harry said quieter.  
"Harry he..."  
"No he didn't kill Dumbledore."  
"But Harry you saw him" Everyone looked him like he was mental.  
"I know but it wasn't like that. Snape gave me his memories and anyway Dumbledore was cursed by Riddles ring and he was dying. You saw his hand and Dumbledore asked him to kill him instead of dying slowly. He didn't want to do it."  
"But he still did" said Hermione.  
"He had to he made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa to protect Draco and Draco couldn't do it so he did"  
"Wow. Now I feel awful" Everyone nodded but those who had been at Hogwarts.  
"It still doesn't excuse what Hogwarts was like." said McGonagall fiercely.  
Harry nodded uncommitted. "Has anyone got his body from the shrieking shack?"  
"Yes he is with the other death eater bodies in the dungeons"  
"He needs a proper burial"  
"You can organise it then Mr Potter"  
"Fine, I will" Harry replied angrily.  
"Shall we continue?" Kingsley added trying to calm everyone down.  
"Yes. See also in his memory he told me that I was the final Horcrux"  
Everyone looked horrified and gasped. A chorus of 'Merlin', 'oh Harry' and 'Bloody hell' could be heard.  
"So I walked to the forest and... and I realised I wasn't as scared of dying as I first thought. After a while I found him and... he...he killed me." Tears slipped from Harrys eyes and he looked over at Ginny and his adoptive family. Ginny was being hugged by Charlie and Molly was sobbing into Arthurs shoulder.  
"I came back around and Tom was on the floor as well and he pushed Bellatrix out of the way and sent Narcissa over to me. She could tell I was alive but she wanted to get back to Draco so she said I was dead and the rest, well, you know..."  
He had purposely left out the bits about his parents and Dumbledore. They were his own private moments which he treasured. Maybe he would tell Ginny about them one day if she would let him but he didn't even want to tell Ron and Hermione. After a few moments of silence Kingsley said," Thank you all of you. Of course we are going to censor all of that for the prophet. I will see to it personally"  
"Thanks Kingsley" replied Ron.  
Mrs Weasley pulled all three of them into a bone breaking hug. "I am so proud of all three of you, I can't even think of what you have done"  
"Stop Mum we are here, we are back" "That s right" agreed Harry and Hermione.

"So that s the end of this meeting, I think we should meet again and we can go over everything but that will be after the funerals." Announced Kingsley.  
"Yes and um... well... F-Fred s will be the day after tomorrow so you re all welcome, yes" Arthur hugged Molly from behind as he said it and she leant against them. "You can stop for tea if you wish but I know it's late."  
"No its ok I think we will all be going, see you soon"  
Everyone left slowly after saying lengthy goodbyes to the trio and eventually only the Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry were left. "Supper anyone?"  
"Yes please" chorused everyone but Harry, "actually Molly if you don't mind, could I just go to bed?"  
"Of course dear if you re not hungry"  
"No I'm fine, just tired"  
All the talking had certainly tired him out and he had had a couple of sandwiches at Andis' so he wasn't really that hungry. He reached the room Ron and he was sharing and entered. Ron had done a good job tidying and had even fixed Harrys camp bed. Infect the whole house was nearly back to normal. He picked up his clothes and rucksack which Hermione had placed on the bed and put them on the floor. He would ask Ron for half of a draw tomorrow. Then he changed into a holey t-shirt and checked pyjama bottoms and climbed into bed. Taking off his glasses, he yawned and flicked his wand to turn out the lights. Soon after he was asleep. What a day!

Please tell me what you think; I'm really interested in your opinions because I'm still not sure if it is any good :L 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke again way too early. His dreams were plagued with nightmares of the dead and worst of all Ginny. Ginny dead, Ginny leaving him forever, Ginny crying alone in a darkened room. He really needed to get a grip and talk to her. Sighing he rolled out of bed, put on a dark green jumper which Mrs Weasley had knitted him a couple of Christmas' ago and tip toed downstairs. He walked down minding the steps which creaked so he didn't wake anyone. Harry admired the pictures on his way. All of them of the family he had grown to think as his. There were pictures of the family at different ages. Bill starting Hogwarts ,grinning at the camera. His hair was a lot shorter and there was no fang through his ear. A little further down past all of the first day pictures was a picture of Charlie holding the hands of a wobbly Ginny who was talking clumsy steps forward, face frowning in determination. Every now and again Charlie would look at the camera and smile. The rest of the pictures were of random days from their childhood. Everyone was smiling and in nearly all of the pictures of Ginny, Charlie was not far away. She must miss him Harry thought silently. Harry paused when he reached the picture of Fred and George as toddlers pushing cake in each other s faces laughing. He could hear someone crying softly in the sitting room. Harry frowned unsure of what to do. Go back up or carry on going down. Not really liking the idea of someone suffering on their own he took a deep breath and walked tentatively down.

At the bottom Harry was shocked to see who it was curled up in a tight ball on the sofa. She looked up to see who was there. "Harry..." she breathed before resting her head back on her arms. "Ginny" Harry stood there awkwardly.  
Ginny sniffed and sat up a little straighter and wrapped her arms around her legs. "What are you doing down here?"  
"I could ask you the same question"  
"But I asked first so..."  
"I couldn t sleep." and then after a while he added," Nightmares."  
"Me too"  
"Can I help?"  
"No" said Ginny quickly.  
"Are you sure maybe if you talked about it?"  
"I said no Harry" There was that awkward silence again.  
"Well maybe it's just best that I leave you to it" Harry turned to climb back upstairs.  
"No Harry please don't, I'm sorry" she said in a weary voice.  
"Don't be, it's fine" Sometimes Harry was just too forgiving.  
"No, no it's not, I shouldn't have snapped like that it's not fair" Harry was still stood there on the opposite side of the room leaning against the wall. "I'm just so tired; it feels like I haven't slept in days." I was only then that Harry notice the huge bags under her eyes and ghostly pale skin.  
"We've all got a lot on our plates at the moment"  
"I guess you're right about that. Can I help you with yours?"  
"No, I'll be fine." Ginny frowned at Harry.  
"So we can't help each other then."  
"We could if you let me. I miss you."  
"Harry don't I can't do this"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't trust you"  
"You never will do if you don't let me try to show you that you can because I'm going nowhere"  
"But I'm scared" "Of what?"  
"I barely coped the last time you left and when you do it again I just... I don't think I can go through that again" Ginny broke down into fresh waves of sobs. Harry crossed the room and gathered her up in his arms. She didn't exactly melt into his embrace but she didn't push him away instead she rested her weary head on his bony shoulder. He let her cry for a while as he knew she needed to let go. It wasn't just nightmares or him that she was crying about it was Fred too and Colin, one of her best friends, and Tonks and Remus and everything else wrong in the world.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever." he said fiercely.  
Ginny looked into his eyes through her blurry ones. His eyes were shining with truth and determination. She knew he meant it and the niggling doubt eased in her mind but not completely disappeared. She would never forget no matter how much he promised but she was going to try. He deserves a second chance, everyone does.  
"Ok then"  
"What?" not quite believing his ears.  
"Let's try again. Last chance."  
"Last chance."  
"But can we take it slow, start over."  
"Whatever you want." Harry s insides had unknotted and he felt like a new man. One more chance.  
"Let's start over." she said as she wiped her tears away from her eyes and sitting up so she could look at Harry better.  
"Ok then," Harry jumped up like a child at Christmas, Hello, I'm Harry Potter." he grinned cheekily, eyes twinkling and full of mischief. This is probably what Lily saw in James thought Ginny as Harry stuck out a hand for her to shake. She grabbed it and he shook it enthusiastically. Ginny giggled. Harry thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Would you care to join me for an early morning walk? ummm... sorry I don't quite know what your name is"  
"Ginny"  
"Ahh a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Ginny blushed and giggled again.  
"Maybe later Mr Potter but now what I would really like, is to go to sleep," Ginny yawned as if to emphasise the fact. "Then I shall let you, shall I escort you to your room Miss Weasley?"  
Ginny giggled again and Harry smiled. "No thank you I think I'll have my nap right here." she looked him in the eye, "Care to join me?" Harry took a deep breath and dropped the pretence. "If that's ok with you" Ginny nodded.  
Harry swallowed and grabbed a blanket to put over the two of them. Then he stared at the sofa pulling out his wand and quickly waving it so the sofa expanded to allow them to both lay down comfortably. So this is us taking it slow?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "To be honest at the moment all I want to do is sleep. I couldn't care less."  
Harry laid down first near the back of the sofa. Ginny lay next to him so close that he could feel the heat radiating off her. They pulled the blanket over them. "Sweet dreams Gin," and he quickly kissed her forehead not wanting to push it.  
"Sleep well Mr Potter"  
They both closed their eyes grinning and fell into a fitful sleep not noticing Arthur sitting on the bottom step listening happily to their whole conversation. Content he turned around and returned to his room eager to tell Molly of this newest revelation. But forgetting the tea she had asked for.

Please tell me what you think :) Next chapter Fred s funeral :( 


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

Everyone was up this morning silently walking around like zombies. No one had slept well. Ron had been tossing and turning all night and then when he did finally get to sleep had nightmares which made him wake covered in a layer of cold sweat- then the process began again. Harry, on the other hand, didn't even try to go to sleep, he was too afraid of the nightmares he was sure to have and Ron wasn't exactly quiet either.

Instead he thought about his day. It was brilliant and he had got to spend time with the people that he loved most in the world. After his morning nap with Ginny, he awoke to find her curled up at his side with her arm draped across his chest. Her face to him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen but when she was asleep it took years of her face and she looked more like the little girl in the pictures on the wall than the young woman who had seen so much pain. As they had spent most of the morning asleep they had lunch surrounded by the Weasley- but not George and Harry took Ginny with him to meet his godson. Andi had asked Harry to do some jobs around the house which she couldn't manage while she and Ginny looked after Teddy. Finally when he had finished he had walked into the lounge and what he saw took his breathe away. Teddy was asleep in Ginny s arms in the old rocking chair in the corner of the room and she was quietly singing a lullaby. Harry didn't recognise it so it must have been an old wizarding song that Molly had probably sung to her children when they were young. Harrys mind wondered as he watched her. He imagined her with their child in her arms singing the same song. There child would have the fiery red hair of its mother and the emerald green eyes of its father. Harry s heart lifted at the thought but he stopped himself, they had promised to take things slow so a baby was well off in the distance after getting engaged and buying a home. Still it s nice to dream Harry thought and for the first time he realised he could think of the future because he had one.

"She's a natural" said Andi quietly making Harry jump and bang his head against the door frame.  
"Yep she is" Harry smiled "You better hold on to her. She's a keeper"  
"I'll never let her go again. I've already made that mistake once"  
Andromeda gave him sad smile probably thinking about Ted. She had lost so much in the war but she carried on. Harry wondered how she did it.

Harry was brought back to the present by Ginny opening the door to his and Ron s room. Ron had left during his daydream.  
"Earth to Harry, you there?" She asked as she kissed his forehead.  
"What, yer why?"  
"Well, Mum has been calling you for ages. Breakfasts ready if you want some" Her voice was flat and it sounded as if she was fighting back tears so Harry wrapped her up in a hug reassuring her that he would be there for her.  
"Yer ok." Harry took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Everyone was sat in an uncomfortable silence eating pieces of toast. The pair sat down and Molly filled their plates with toast. George hadn't made an appearance but had promised Arthur last night that he would go to the funeral. Finally after half an hour everyone was allowed to go back upstairs to get ready. As harry and Ginny got to her room Ginny turned and said, "I'll meet you in your room an hour"  
"Sure" Harry said and pecked her on the cheek.

Harry had planned on going to his room but he found himself in front of Georges instead. He hadn't said a word to him for a week but then again he had hardly spoken to anyone. Harry knocked and waited but there was no reply. Harry knocked again.  
"I told you mum. I'll be there just leave me alone" shouted an angry George.  
"It's not your Mum, it's me Harry. Can I come in?" Harry was nervous as he waited for an answer. But then suddenly the door flew open and their stood George. He had a weeks worth of stubble on his face and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He had lost weight and his clothes hung off him like the trios had when they got back. He truly looked like he was half dead and smelt like it too. "What do you want?" asked George in the most standoffish voice Harry had ever heard.  
"I just wanted to see how you are"  
"How I am? How I am did you say? How the f... I am. I'm bloody fine so if that s all bugger off" He tried to slam the door but Harry caught it with his hand. "Go away Harry"  
"No"  
"What?"  
"I said no"  
George turned and stalked into his room. The room he had shared with his brother for his whole life.  
"You're not George"  
"Well done Merlin"  
"We all just want to help"  
"Yer well I don't need your help, from you or anyone else."  
"I don't believe that and neither do you."  
"How can you help?"  
"I've lost people I love too so have your family, they lost Fre..."  
"Don't say his name"  
"Why?"  
"Just because"  
"You may have lost people too but it's not the same."  
"Tell me" Harry sat on the bed next to George. He wished Ginny or Hermione was here, he was no good at all of this feelings stuff but he guessed that he could help.  
"It's like half of me doesn't work," Harry sat their patiently listening as George sat against the closed bedroom door with his head in his hands, "it's like half of me died with him and, and" George broke down crying. Harry really didn't know what to say or do. But after a while he realised "you weren't going to the funeral"  
"I can't" said George painfully.  
"You can and you will"  
"No I can't say goodbye because then it's real and I can't live without him"  
"But you are and it is real"  
"I don't want to feel like this forever."  
"You won t"  
"You promise?"  
"Yep sure" Harry sort of lied, sometimes he still felt like it was his fault that all of those people had died, but then other times he felt fine, happy even, especially when his is with Ginny or even his adoptive family.  
"It's not your fault you know"  
"It's not yours either and you'll see him again you know... one day"  
"What?"  
"Well... one day you'll see him again"  
"How do you know?"  
"When I was in the forest and well... I had the resurrection stone and..."  
"But it's not real"  
"No it is" Georges eyes lit up and Harry could tell what he was thinking "No George, the dead are dead and are better off left that way besides I don't have it anymore"  
"Oh" his face fell. "But I'll see him again you sure"  
"Yep 100% and he hasn't really left you, you know"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's here" said Harry as he pointed at his heart. George put his hand over his own heart and closed his eyed and more tears fell from them.  
"Forever" whispered George and he put his head back to rest against the door. After a few minutes George opened his eyes but they now looked different. There was a new energy to them "I'll go"  
"You're sure"  
"Yep and there are some things that I have to do, we made a promise before... if either one of us... well you know..."  
"Yer" Harry nodded sympathetically.  
"Well then I have things to do so if you don't mind..." He opened the door and gestured for Harry to leave.  
"Of course and George?"  
"Yep"  
"You need a shave"  
George rubbed his new beard "You think I can't pull it off."  
"No" said Harry simply "Damn, I heard chicks dig rouges, you know a bit devil may care sort of thing" there was the old George peaking through.  
"Yer keep telling yourself that. I'll see you downstairs we are meeting at half ten"  
"Sure, sure" but George had lost interest in talking to Harry and was now looking into a box filled with who knows what.  
Harry went to Ron s room but Ron was nowhere to be seen, he had probably gone to find Hermione- they had been inseparable since the battle. Harry began to put on his best trousers but they were miles too big for him around the waist. He looked in Spellman s syllabus for a resizing charm and then after three tries he had trousers which fit him nicely. He had just put his arms in his sleeves when Ginny walked in. "I thought you would be ready by now"  
"I went to see George"  
"Oh" Ginny frowned and walked forward so she could do up Harrys shirt buttons.  
Harry took a deep breath as her fingers brushed the skin on his chest," Yer"  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
Ginny gave him a look, "how was he?" she asked anxiously.  
"He'll get there eventually", not wanting to tell her the truth that he was a complete mess.  
Ginny didn t reply but carried on with his buttons then smoothing the shoulders on his shirt. Harry grabbed his red tie which Mrs Weasley had given him yesterday and tied it. While Ginny grabbed his jacket. Only then did Harry look to see what she was wearing. A simple black dress which ended just above her knees and around her waist was a red belt. She looked beautifull.  
"You look beautiful Gin"  
Ginny gave a small smile and wiped her eyes because of the tears which had escaped. Ginny never cried really the last time was when Charlie had moved away to Romania. Harry took her hand and bent down as he kissed her knuckles. "Shall we go?"  
Ginny nodded not trusting her voice.

Outside there was a tent sent up. Harry had not noticed it earlier but now it was full of red headed relatives and friends of Fred s. The Weasleys walked collectively into the tent. George next to Percy, Molly wrapped in Arthurs arms, Charlie next to Ginny who was holding onto Harrys hand like his was the only real thing in the world and trailing behind was Bill and Fleur. The coffin was placed at the front of the tent surrounded by brightly coloured flowers and next to it was the small old wizard who had performed Dumbledore s funeral. Everyone took their seats. Molly had already begun to cry and Hermione and Fleur looked close to tears so where wrapped up in their partners arms. Ginny on the other hand was leaning against Charlie but had Harrys had firmly in the both of hers, he wished that she would lean up against him.

The ceremony started and the wizard droned on and on about a person no one would have recognised if he hadn't been laid in front of them. However after ten minutes of the drabble, George stood up. "Stop"  
Everything went silent.  
"George..." Arthur warned.  
"No stop, no offence here but that is not F...Fred" He said to the small minister. George walked up to the front and placed his hand on the coffin and whispered something no one else could hear. Then turning around he began, Fred was my brother. He was devilishly handsome and super funny. Apparently he looked like me." Everyone chuckled. "He was more than a brother though; he was my best friend and I never really appreciated how much of a part of me he was until he had gone. I remember swapping places with him all of the time and pretending to be each other. There wasn't really much difference. For most of you will you would know that he would hate all this attention," Everyone laughed again, the twin had always tried to make light of a serious situation. "So we decided that we needed to do this our way." George smiled sadly and flicked his wand. Then suddenly the tent burst into flames but everyone was still in too much shock to move then thousands of fireworks went off. All of them made different images to do with Fred life and the things he loved. Finally the last one wrote simply "goodbye Fred" Then the embers fell to the ground and settled on the grass where they made bunches of delicate flowers emerge. It was fabulous there wasn't a dry eye anywhere.

George looked at the crowd and said "Someone told me that the ones who die never really leave us, that they are here" and George pointed to his heart. " So I guess what I'm trying to say is this isn't goodbye forever just see you later"

OK SO I'VE DECIDED TO SPLIT THIS CHAPTER IN HALF SO THE REST OF THE FUNERAL IS NEXT, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THANKS FOR READING :)


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

After George had finished his speech he walked up to his brothers coffin and rested a limp hand on it as his head dropped and he dissolved into sobs. He was soon surrounded by all of his brothers and Lee Jordan who had agreed to be a pall bearer. Bill whispered something in Georges ear who nodded and the men took their positions and lifted the coffin and walked down the middle of the isle and out towards the orchard. As they passed the mourners picked the magical flowers from the ground and threw them over the coffin so it was soon covered in a myriad of colours. Ginny lent back and Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Arthur walked past the two with Molly clutching his arm. Harry and Ginny made to follow them and so did all of the rest of the congregation. After a short walk they found themselves in the orchard looking at a deep hole in the earth next to a large apple tree. The minister levitated the coffin over the whole.

"I don't really think that anything I say will mean as much as what his dear brother had said so all I will say is: Fred pass from the land of the living to the kingdom of heaven and live there in peaceful death for you are a true hero." And with that he lowered Fred s body into the ground.

"No! My boy! Freddie! No...No...Fred" Molly lunged forward and sank to her knees; Arthur wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her as if he was trying to protect her from the world. Everyone apart from the immediate family began to silently leave nodding to Bill, knowing that the funeral was over. The minister was about to wave his wand to move the earth to cover Fred when Harry interrupted him, "No."

"Harry" Ginny warned him.  
"Wait, we should do it by hand... I mean if you want." Suddenly realising that it was not his place to say anything. "Ok...that's a good idea" said George surprisingly.  
"Hermione waved her wand and there were soon spades flying towards the family. George grabbed the first one, followed by Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Percy and to his shock, Harry.  
"You're his brother too Harry." said George. Harry flushed, he finally had a family. Ginny looked at him through her tears and kissed him gently on the cheek and they walked over to the earth and began to slowly pile it over Fred. After twenty minutes it was finished and the men stepped back as the minister appeared a headstone with the words

Frederick Gideon Weasley

1st April 1978 - 2nd May 1998

A marvellous son, brother and friend

"Laughter is the best medicine, so I'm like a doctor, right?"

Everyone smiled at the memory of Fred declaring that he and George were doctors at the grand opening of the shop in diagon alley. That was so like Fred. The Weasleys began to walk back to the house leaving George at the grave where he was kneeling and whispering to Fred, everyone knew that it was best to leave him to it for a while.

"Where is everyone?" asked Molly.  
"They all went home Mum," replied Bill nervously.  
"Right ok then" said molly blankly.  
"Come on dear why don't you go for a lie down" Arthur told Molly.  
"Hmmmm...What... oh... yes I suppose so."  
"Can you fend for yourselves for a while?"  
"Sure don't worry about it Dad" said Bill taking his role of big brother very seriously as Arthur guided Molly up the stairs." Right so... anyone hungry?" They all shook their heads. "Ok then I think we need some firewhisky."

Everyone made themselves comfortable in the lounge. Ron sat in the big, soft armchair by the fire and pulled Hermione down so she was sat on his knee with her legs dangling over the chair arm; Percy dropped like a sack of potatoes in the chair opposite and put his head in his hands. Charlie sat on the floor and lent the settee where Harry and Ginny sat. Ginny had her head rested on Harrys shoulder and he had her hands cradled in his. Not long after Bill and Fleur came in with glasses for everyone and a huge bottle of firewhisky. They both settled themselves in the last arm chair. "A toast then... to F-Fred, the best brother anyone could wish for," said Bill thickly.  
"Fred," the rest replied together and they all downed their first shot.  
"To Gred, now where's mine?" said George startling everyone, no one had noticed him walk in. George grabbed a glass and had his shot. "So what are we toasting next?"

And that's how the day continued with the Weasleys sitting together toasting the world and getting well and truly pissed. Eventually, even though it was only half six, they either passed out or went to bed hoping that they would never have to suffer another day like this.

A/N not my best chapter, I know. Hopefully the next one will be better :L Thanks for reading :)


End file.
